


Flying Away

by soft_princess



Series: Dreamland AU [13]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Community: slash_100, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-08
Updated: 2006-09-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_princess/pseuds/soft_princess
Summary: Xander knew he sounded stupid, and he also knew that he didn't need William's approval, but it didn't matter.
Relationships: Angel/Spike (BtVS), Rupert Giles/Xander Harris/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Xander Harris & Spike
Series: Dreamland AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625497
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Flying Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slash_100, prompt: 013 - Lovers  
> A big huge thank you to Mireille for the beta.  
>   
> 

***

"So Wesley didn't get dumped," William said, smirking.  
  
Xander blushed, looking down, and even though it didn't sound like a question, he answered. "No. You thought-"  
  
"I knew, Xander. You can't hide anything from me, remember?"  
  
It was true, too. No matter how much Xander had tried to keep things secret during their relationship-like that one time when Xander had organized a surprise party for William's birthday-William always ended up knowing exactly what Xander was lying about.  
  
"You said his name, earlier, like-like you used to say mine." He looked away for a moment, and Xander heard the pain in his voice, almost as sharp as it used to be. When William looked at him again, though, it was with a bright smile. "Pretty good clue, that."  
  
"Is-is it okay?" Xander knew he sounded stupid, and he also knew that he didn't need William's approval, but it didn't matter. He needed to know that William would be okay with this, because now that he was sitting in Xander's living room, Xander didn't think he wanted to lose touch with William again.  
  
William cupped Xander's cheek. "Yeah, s'fine. You're happy?"  
  
Xander nodded, a smile crossing his lips. "Yeah. The happiest I've ever been." Rupert and Wesley were making him the happiest he'd ever been, happier than he'd ever thought he could be.   
  
"Then, it's all good, 'cause that's all that matters, pet." He took his hand away, smirking again. "Got my own sugar daddy, you could say, though the poof wouldn't like to know I call him that."  
  
With a laugh, Xander leaned back into the couch and let William tell all about Angel. There was a lot to tell, and there was just something about seeing William so happy and excited about someone else that made Xander just a bit jealous-but he reminded himself that he was happy, so why couldn't William be too. Jealousy wouldn't get him anywhere. It was well over an hour later when they were interrupted by the door opening and closing. Xander looked up, smiling when he saw Rupert walk into the living room. "Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself," Rupert said, smiling. "We have company?"  
  
"Yes." Xander stood, and waved at William, who was up now, extending his hand. "Rupert, this is William, I think you met-"  
  
"Yes, when you were still working on Wesley's bookshop, if I'm not mistaken. Hello, William." Rupert shook his hand and smiled. "We-I've heard quite a lot about you since."  
  
"Only good things, I hope," William said, quirking his eyebrows at Xander.  
  
William hadn't missed Rupert's slip of the tongue, and it made Xander laugh. "It's okay, Rupert, William knows."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Always knew one man wasn't enough for him."  
  
"He is a bit greedy, isn't he?" Rupert pushed his glasses up on his nose. Xander bit his lip; he _really_ wanted to kiss him now--he always did when Rupert did that thing with his glasses but there was William, and they probably shouldn't kiss in front of him-  
  
But then Rupert grinned at him, and bent down to steal a quick kiss before Xander could object to it. And when Rupert straightened up and went into the kitchen, Xander got a thumbs up and a smile from William, so it probably hadn't been a bad thing, and why had Xander been so nervous about this again?  
  
"Wesley will be waiting for us," Rupert said, walking back into the living room with a glass of water.   
  
"Oh, damn!" Xander groaned. "I completely forgot."  
  
Rupert chuckled. "I figured you might. Run up to change, I'll entertain your friend here." He smiled at William.   
  
"Don't compare notes about me now," Xander said, smiling.  
  
"Go change," Rupert replied, shooing him away.  
  
Still a little worried, Xander left them together, running upstairs. For the last three weeks, Rupert, Charles, Fred, and himself, had been preparing a small surprise party for Wesley's birthday. Xander couldn't believe he'd forgotten about it, even if it had been only for a few hours. He'd been so focused on his work, and then William had appeared, and Xander had lost track of time.  
  
He rushed through his shower, then pulled on a pair of black slacks that Rupert had bought for him-he had much better taste in clothes than Xander ever had and ever would have-and the dark blue shirt he knew Wesley liked most. Mussing up his hair, he grabbed his belt and rushed back downstairs, finding Rupert and William laughing at something. He sure hoped it wasn't him. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing," Rupert said, turning to look at him, and staring.  
  
Xander loved that he had that effect on him-it still amazed him every day when Rupert and Wesley looked at him like that, their desire plain on their face. He grinned.  
  
"Clean up real nice, pet," William said, whistling.  
  
"Thank you," Xander replied, standing close to Rupert.  
  
"I'd best be off then. Wouldn't want to make you late for your date." William stood, shaking Rupert's hand, and turning to Xander. "I gave my phone number to your man here. Make sure you give me a call, yeah?"  
  
"Promise," Xander replied, engulfing William in his arms. "Take care of yourself. I'll call you soon." William returned the hug, even kissing Xander on the cheek. Xander looked up at Rupert guiltily, but he only smiled. Giving him an answering smile, Xander let go of William and led him back to the door. They hugged again briefly before William left and Xander shut the door behind him.  
  
Xander hoped beyond hope that they wouldn't lose track of each other again. William hadn't just been his first boyfriend; he'd been one of Xander's best friends.   
  
"Are you ready to go?" Rupert asked, coming behind Xander and hugging him to his chest.  
  
"Yeah," Xander turned around in Rupert's arms, smiling. "He just appeared on the doorway, unannounced."  
  
Rupert laughed. "Xander, William might be your ex-lover, but I know he's also your friend; you don't have to explain his presence here." Brushing Xander's hair away from his eyes, Rupert bent down and kissed him.  
  
"Okay," Xander whispered when the kiss broke.  
  
"Let's go. Wesley will start being suspicious if we don't pick him up soon."  
  
"Maybe he'll think we're off having sex somewhere-without him." And that was a thought. Wesley had a bit of a voyeuristic streak to him, and loved to hear Rupert and Xander tell him, in detail, whenever they had sex without him. But it was Wesley's _birthday_ , and no matter how appealing the idea of having sex with Rupert _right now_ was, they really couldn't have Wesley late for his own birthday party.   
  
"We'd never hear the end of it," Rupert said, pushing Xander out the door, and locking it behind them.  
  
Spending time with William had made Xander think about the past, about what was or could have been. Maybe Xander had been a little jealous that William had someone-Angel-in his life, but it didn't matter. William was Xander's past, but Rupert and Wesley were his future. As much as he wished things could have been different with William, he knew he couldn't ever regret it.  



End file.
